super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Backyard (Stage)
Backyard is a starter stage in Disney XD Superstar Brawl based on Phineas and Ferb's main hub, their backyard. Several of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas will make an appearance in this stage such as the Backyard Beach, the Coolest Rollercoaster Ever or the Candace Crusher. It hails from Phineas and Ferb. It is the home stage to both, Phineas and Ferb and Candace. The player battle simply on lawn most of the time which is a simple flat main platform lasting from one blastline to another without any edges or other platforms. However, button will occassionsly pop out of the lawn and when hit (done by either jumping or them or attacking them), the scenery may change to one of four other versions of the stage (described later) or other Big Ideas that may act as stage hazards. Origin This stage is based on the Flynn-Fletcher household's backyard which is Phineas and Ferb's main place to work out most of their daily projects and often come into reality. It is almost daily visited by Isabella, Baljeet and Buford, and by the other Fireside Girls on occassions. Both, the area surrounding the backyard and its true size have yet to be specified since there have been enormous buildings such as an observatory, a sports stadium, a beach, a water slide, a whole canyon and may more. Anyway, the backyard is part of the Flynn-Fletcher property in the surburbs of Danville, USA. In Disney XD Superstar Brawl Backyard is a starter stage in Disney XD Superstar Brawl and is based on Phineas and Ferb. It mostly only consists of a flat main platform without edges and any abysses lasting from one blastline to the one on the other side. Occassionly, buttons will pop out of the lawn which, when activated, change the stage in a random way. There's a list and description of all four variations of this stage: Rollercoaster This stage is almost the same as the original one only that there are the starting tracks of the Best Rollercoaster Ever above the main platform. These tracks act as permeable platforms. However, climbing them will lead you out of the blastlines. However, if you're not careful enough, a car will shoot out of the tree, over the tracks and almost undodgeablly take you out of the blastlines. Well, this makes one of the numerous stage hazards on this stage. Backyard Beach Again, almost the same as the original - heck, there's even no new platform! However, in the background, you can see some children playing volleyball and sometimes, the ball is shot right onto the stage creating massive knockback and immediate knockback with 50% damage or more. This, however, can be predicted and therfore only is a small but deadly danger. Water Slide This version includes far more permiable platforms to slide through. These platforms are slippery making it more difficult to be speedy and agile. Plus, Buford, Baljeet and Isabella will ride down the slide crashing into opponents and acting as another stage hazard. They'll do mostly knockback but also 12% (Isabella and Baljeet) and 15% (Buford) damage. Similar to the Rollercoaster, climbing the upper water slide platform will reside in walking through the blastlines -> KO. Parking Tower This version moves the battle into the skies resulting in the stage receiving a bottom blastline. This version also lacks platforms other than the climbable rocket car that takes off after a certain time both taking uncareful players with it or creating massive knockback. Following this, the rocket car can be seen flying through the air in the background. Other Big Ideas There's a list of possible Big Ideas that may appear in place of any of named alternative stages: *Candace Crusher: After having popped up, it'll start and then drive over the stage creating medium knockback *Platy-posterior: Lays some eggs that may explode or contain items before flying away doing only little damage to brawlers who hit it *Bubble Machine: Shoots bubbles around that may "capture" opponents taking them skywards. These bubbles, however, can be popped by attacking them enough either from the inside or outside *Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher: Makes the fighters float for a short time. Jumps will make the player "swim" through air *The Beak: Will do nothing but when attacked, it'll shoot a rocket following the attacking brawler until it explodes or hits its target. *Sun-Beater 3000: Just like the Candace Crusher only that it's heading skywards *Gorge: A gorge opens up in the middle of the stage and the Holy Mackerel appears on the left side of it. People who jump on it, however, will fall into the gorge rather than jump over it (referencing its inability to do so in the episode) *Nothing: Well, nothing pops up ... Trivia *This stage references following Phineas and Ferb episodes: **"Rollercoaster" **"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" **"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" **"The Best Lazy Day Ever" **"The Flying Fishmonger" **"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" **"Perry Lays an Egg" **"Bubble Boys" **"Undercover Carl" **"The Beak" **"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belong to You!" *Isabella, Buford and Baljeet act as a stage hazard. **This even happens if Isabella as an AT is active. Category:DXDSB Stages Category:Phineas and Ferb